The little wolf
by totallymagical
Summary: Caroline wasn't there when Klaus broke the curse but she is now and she's a wolf. But she's different, special and Klaus wants nothing more than to turn her. But will he actually develop feelings for her along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It was purely by chance he found her he was hungry and she was there. He only saw her from behind she was young and blonde. She was alone walking in the woods leading to the old Lockwood property, completely unaware that he was watching her every move. She entered the cellar and he decide now was the time to strike.

He went to attack but then he heard a second heartbeat in the cellar. "Hey Bonnie." The girl said his curiosity heightened how did this this girl know the Bennett witch? "Hey, Caroline." Bonnie said almost sadly. He moved to where he could see them. "Did you bring the stuff?" Caroline asked apprehensively. "Yeah, I did. Are you sure about this?" Caroline nodded "it's the only way." Bonnie sighed "Okay then let's get started."

Bonnie used her telekinetic powers to chain Caroline up to a wall. "Do you know how long it'll take?" Bonnie asked Caroline. "My grandpa said four maybe five hours." "And there's no way to stop the pain?" Caroline shook her head "No he just said I have to ride it out."

There was a tense silence then five minutes later he heard the sickening sound of breaking bones and an ear pricing scream came from Caroline. Then he realized this mere girl was not a girl at all, she was a werewolf.

He smiled at his luck she was a werewolf and he wanted an army of hybrids. And to think just 15 minutes ago he wanted to drain her dry. The ironic thing is that after draining her he was going to force Stephen to go werewolf hunting with him. Ah how funny nature was.

He watched as she made the slow, painful transformation from girl to wolf he actually felt sympathetic towards her. What was wrong with him?

When she was finally in her wolf form he gasped in amazement he'd never seen anything like it. She was pure white and absolutely beautiful. She was strong too she thrashed against her chains and quickly broke them Bonnie tried to stop her but it was no use Caroline pounced before anything could be done.

Bonnie hit her head and passed out but she'd be okay. Caroline ran out of the cellar that's when she saw him.

Caroline growled at him he slowly walked toward her "easy, love. I won't hurt you." Caroline stopped and looked him in the eye. He stared back her eyes were remarkable they were a brilliant blue instead of golden like other wolves he'd never seen that before.

He crouched down in front of her "You are perfect, little wolf. I think you'll make an excellent hybrid." He said softly. She suddenly sniffed the air and took off.

He followed her to the Salvatore boarding house where she broke the door down. He knew he should probably intervene but at the same time it might fun to see where this goes.

Caroline growled and lunged at Damon she was on top of him in seconds. He was impressed with the little wolf. She began to rip him apart Stephen ran into the room and yanked her off of him. They struggled and Caroline hit her head on a table, she was out. Stephen rushed to his brother that's when he noticed the other presence "Help him, please." The other man smiled "Okay I'll help him_ if_ you go on a road trip with me."

"I'll do whatever just help him." The other man came in the room and bit his wrist and forced it into Damon's mouth.

Caroline woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a major headache _ugh what_ _happened? _Then she remembered _first full moon_ which partly explained why she was naked under the sheets. But didn't explain the mysterious man staring at her. She scooted back on the back on the bed "Who are you?" she asked frightened. He smirked "I'm Klaus and you're going on a little trip with me."


	2. Th road trip begins

"What you're insane, I'm not going anywhere with you." He chuckled and walked closer to her "You make it sound like you have a choice." Caroline pulled the sheets higher on her body "Get dressed, love we have a long drive ahead of us." Klaus said before setting one of Caroline's outfits on the bed she stared at him "No." She said defiantly.

Klaus clicked his tongue "Now love you have two choices here: one is you get dressed and meet me downstairs like a good little wolf or two I pick you up and carry you downstairs in nothing but that sheet, your choice." Caroline gaped at him and she knew instantly what option he would prefer "Fine." She said through clenched teeth.

"See we're making progress already." "Get out!" she snarled. He put his hands up in mock surrender "Touchy, touchy." He then turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Caroline stood up and got dressed grumbling things like "Who does he think he is?" and "Stupid, egotistical vampire." She had almost finished getting dressed when she froze.

_Wait_. English accent, cocky attitude, and the fact that she was both drawn to and repulsed by him meant one thing. He wasn't just a vampire he was a hybrid or rather _the_ hybrid. She cursed herself for not recognizing that this was the Klaus that everyone was afraid of, this was the man who killed her best friend.

She finished getting dressed and walked about halfway down the stairs and saw him. "I know who you are, you're the hybrid." He turned to face her "You've heard of me, fantastic." He said with a smirk on his face.

"'I'm not going anywhere with you, you killed Elena." He sped up to her "Again with the presuming that you have a choice." He said before quickly jamming a syringe full of wolfs bane into her neck.

Klaus watched Caroline through his rearview mirror, she was starting to stir it had only been 20 minutes since he injected her with wolfs bane. He was completely fascinated by her, she was faster, stronger, and more resistant to wolfs bane than any other wolf he'd ever seen. Simply put she was a mystery, a mystery he was intent on solving.

He glanced over at Stefan who was resolute on giving him the silent treatment. Not that it mattered all that much Klaus only needed him to help when wolves started turning, though it would be nice to have his friend back.

Caroline came to with a gasp "Where am I?" she asked panicked. Klaus smirked "Right now, love we're southbound on highway 86." Caroline glared at him through the rearview mirror "What did you do to me?" she asked angrily. "I just gave you something to make you a bit more compliant." Caroline was shaking with rage she wanted nothing more than to rip his cocky little head off. But considering he was like a billion years old and the hybrid there was no way she'd ever win that fight but it was still nice to think about.

Caroline was ripped out of her violent fantasies when she noticed another presence in the vehicle. "Stefan." she said confused. "Hey Care" he said as a greeting. "What are you doing here?" before Stefan could answer Klaus said "Stefan is here because you rather savagely attacked his brother." "Damon." Caroline whispered. Caroline blinked a few times trying to absorb his words "Is he dead?" "No I fed him my blood and cured him." "Oh" Caroline said with a hint of disappointment.

Stefan glanced back at Caroline "this is insane Klaus let her go." "Now, why would I do that?" Klaus said never taking his eyes off the road. "You have me what do you need her for?" "Well that's for me to know and you to find out." "She has nothing to do with any of this, she serves no purpose here just let her go." Klaus chuckled "that's not entirely true, she's entertaining." Stefan huffed "Isn't that what I'm for, entertainment?" Klaus chuckled again "Mate, I seriously doubt you'll be able to entertain me like she can."

Caroline's heart rate quickened at the implication of his words. That's when she decided that she would not now or ever be_ entertaining_ Klaus. And when she made that resolution the devil in her head chuckled and said _yeah honey we'll see about that._

All was silent in the car until about four hours into the drive when Caroline was looking out window and saw a car and an opportunity she couldn't pass up. She leaned as far forward as the seatbelt would allow and punched Klaus on the arm, _hard_. "Slug bug green." She said cheerfully. Klaus growled and Stefan was trying to stifle his laughter. "You'd be wise not to do that again, _love._" He said angrily 

She huffed "well I'm bored and I have to pee, in restroom, like a lady." "There are woods all around us and you're a wolf do the math." Klaus said pulling over. Caroline's eyes widened "Well, math is my worst subject and you may have kidnaped me but that doesn't mean you can take away my dignity." She said firmly. "Come on, Klaus there's a gas station half a mile up just let her use the bathroom." Stefan said. "Fine." Klaus said putting the car in drive.

They entered the gas station and Caroline ran to the bathroom she really did have to pee. Klaus grabbed an attendant "Follow her into the bathroom if she tries to leave start screaming." He compelled.

The attendant, Ruby did as she was told and Caroline huffed in annoyance, of course he sent babysitter with her. She was washing her hands when she saw it the window, this might be her only chance she had to try. She glanced at Ruby and quickly slammed her head into a wall after machining sure she still breathing Caroline went for the window and jumped out.

Caroline landed without a scratch, werewolf perk. She turned and saw his smug face. "Hello, Caroline." He said than she felt a sharp pain in her neck.


	3. Two beds, Three people Yikes!

Caroline was slowly regaining consciousness and the first thing she noticed was that her hands were at her sides and when she tried to move them she felt something cold and strong around her wrists. _Chains _she deduced. She would've opened her eyes at that point but, it was too hard everything was burning. She sighed, _Okay Caroline _she thought _Focus, what are your werewolf senses telling you? _She felt something soft and firm beneath her, like a mattress _I'm on a bed!_ She thought in an overly excited manner. She could faintly hear something that sounded like a pencil scratching on paper. _Okay, that's it _she thought fed up with the pain that was coursing through her and blocking her ability to control her body. _Open your eyes, now!_ She commanded but her body didn't respond. _DO IT NOW! _Her inner wolf snarled.

Her body listened and slowly she began to open her eyes. Her vision was blurry but after blinking a few times it was clear. She saw Klaus sitting in wooden chair that was next to the matching table, sketching. He looked up at her "Oh, good you're awake, did you have a nice nap?" He asked smugly. Caroline shot him a death glare. He began walking over to her "Sorry, about the chains love, couldn't have you escaping again, could we?" he asked as bent over her to unlock the chains. That's when Caroline noticed the tape and tubes on her arm she looked at them in confusion her eyes followed where they led and they were connected to a bag that had some kind of clear fluid in it.

Klaus reached over her gently peeled the tape off of her arm and carefully removed the tubes. The burning automatically lessened that's when it hit her he had hooked her up to an IV full of wolfs bane. She wanted to strangle him or yell or something but she had poison coursing through her system and was very weak.

"Here, drink this." He said handing her a bottle of water. She couldn't take it, not that she didn't want to its just she literally couldn't take it. After a moment Klaus seemed to understand her body could only take so much it would be a while before it was all out of her system.

Klaus did something completely out of character for him, he decided to help her. He grabbed her hand and maneuvered her so that her feet were on the floor. He opened the water bottle and brought it to her lips. Caroline warily took a sip she had only known him about twelve hours but she had already seen what he was capable of. "More?" he asked. She weakly nodded. He would never know why he decided to help her, granted he was only giving her water but showing kindness towards anyone was monumental for Klaus.

Caroline stared into Klaus' eyes, she couldn't fight him physically but she could at the very least try to intimidate him. Klaus on the other hand felt like Caroline was digging into his soul, not that he had one and he didn't like it he didn't like anyone to see him as weak.

The eye contact broken by the sound of an opening door "Stefan, how nice of you to join us." Klaus said with a smirk. Stefan ignored Klaus "hey Care, are you ok?" Caroline nodded.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously, her voice sounding very hoarse. "I was- um, out." He said cagily. Caroline didn't understand his evasiveness, and she certainly didn't understand why in god's name he'd leave her alone with a psychotic hybrid while unconscious. Then she smelt it, human blood it was all over him. It made her nauseous. Klaus was making Stefan feed on humans the realization hit her like a ton of bricks because if half the stories about the ripper were true then honestly who was she safer with?

Caroline stood up slowly and began to stagger toward the bathroom. She closed the door softly and turned the water on full blast. Then she started crying, she was crying over the fact that she was kidnapped, she was crying over the friend she'd lost, and the friend who was losing himself, she was crying because becoming a wolf was excruciating, and because she was pretty sure she wouldn't make it out of this alive at least not completely. Basically she was crying because her entire life sucked and she couldn't do anything about it.

The two vampires could hear the young werewolf cry, and they both were conflicted about what to do about it. Stefan wanted to go in there and comfort her, tell her it was all going to be ok but he couldn't lie to her not again. It was lying to her to that got her into this if hadn't lied to her, if he had protected her she would never have triggered the werewolf curse and she wouldn't be in this situation right now, so he'd better stay put.

Klaus couldn't stand crying not even when he was a child so naturally his first instinct was to go in there and make her stop but then he remembered how every time he yelled at Rebekah for crying it got worse. So he stayed put besides if it got too bad he could always compel her.

Ten minutes later Caroline came out of the bathroom that's when she really noticed the motel room. Or rather the room's sleeping accommodations two beds for three people she didn't have to be good at math to know what that equals_. Nope, nope not gonna happen s_he thought _Stefan and Klaus had better be snuggle buddies because I'm not sharing a bed. _ Part of her unwillingness to share a bed was that one of the side effects of being a werewolf was the strong desire to um, _mate. _

Then as if he could read her thoughts, which at this point didn't seem that far out of the realm of possibility Klaus said "Well, love shall we?" as he gestured between her and one of the beds. Stefan put himself protectively in front of Caroline, he wasn't going to let Klaus hurt her. Caroline swallowed "um, no thanks I'm good." Klaus smirked he was enjoying this, probably more than he should've been "Really? Love you've been in a car for the last 12 hours and you're obviously sore, you should _rest_." He said 'rest' with _way_ too much innuendo for her or Stefan to feel comfortable. "And I suppose she should 'rest' with you?" Stefan said sarcastically. Klaus chuckled "well, I do give a mean back rub."

Caroline had to suppress a tirade of protests that were sure to get her killed the idea of Klaus touching her _ugh_. The little devil in her head snorted 'yeah that's how you feel and you're not at all attracted to him, _not one bit_' Caroline had to make it stop "shut up" she meant to just think but of course said. "Pardon?" Klaus said confused, even Stefan was looking at her funny, on the plus side maybe Klaus would let her go if he thought she was schizophrenic.

"Nothing. I'm not sharing a bed with you." She said adamantly. "Well your loss but if you'd rather sleep with Stefan, what can I do?" He said smugly. "No!" Caroline exclaimed. Klaus' smirk returned "well then let's get on with it, then come on love I'm _tired." _ "No, you misunderstand I don't want to sleep with either one of you. I'll sleep on the floor."

Klaus looked enraged for a second but then inexplicably calmed down "Fine whatever." He said before stalking off to his bed. Caroline and Stefan looked at each other in shock before going to their respective sleeping spots.

The next morning came far too soon for Caroline she spent most of the night tossing and turning some of it was from the floor and some was from nightmares. "Morning, Caroline." Stefan said when he saw she was awake. He extendedhis down to help her up. She took it "Morning, Stefan." She said she felt her bones pop. She looked around the room "so, where is the all-powerful hybrid master?" He chuckled "I don't know, all he said was to keep you here."

"And where exactly is here?" Caroline asked curiously. "Pensacola, Florida" Stefan said. Caroline was confused, she'd never even heard of that city why would Klaus drag them here? "Stefan?" she said softly. "What is it?" he asked with concern. "Do you think she hates me?" Caroline asked with tears in her eyes "Who?" He asked gently. "Elena." She sobbed "Do you think Elena hates me because I wasn't there to protect her and now she's- she's dead?" "No, No, of course not. Elena loved you and Bonnie more than anything, she could never hate you." Stefan said as he pulled her into a hug.

Then Klaus walked in "well, isn't this cozy? And here I thought you were still hung up on the doppelganger. Not that I'm complaining all that mourning was getting annoying." He said with a knowing voice and a smirk. "We're friends Klaus, you know what friends are, right? They're that thing you get when people actually like being around you." Caroline said walking away from Stefan and even though she didn't realize it towards Klaus.

"I have friends." Klaus said defensively. "Oh yeah, name two." Caroline challenged. They both became silent, continuing their battle not with words but with their eyes. Stefan was all but forgotten as the tension escalated and he was growing uncomfortable with the battle of wills between the hybrid and the werewolf. "Is there something you wanted Klaus?" Stefan asked trying to draw his attention away from Caroline.

He broke his eye contact with Caroline reluctantly "right. Come along ripper we're going out for breakfast. You too Caroline." Caroline shot Stefan a panicked look when Klaus said 'breakfast'.

Thankfully Klaus actually took them to diner. Stefan sat in between Klaus and Caroline at the table, which Caroline was grateful for she didn't want to be any closer to him than she had to be, no matter what her hormones said. Caroline ate her pancakes in silence while Stefan picked at his omelet. "Don't worry ripper when we're finished here I'll find you something a little more _appetizing._"Klaus said to Stefan but he was looking straight at Caroline, causing her heart rate to jump. "Oh don't be like that Caroline, you've killed before you must've." Klaus said, he was very curious as to how she activated her werewolf gene, he had his money on a car accident.

Stefan dropped his fork "that's enough Klaus, are you gonna tell us why we're here or not?" he demanded. "Caroline, you see that man at the counter?" Klaus said gesturing to a man in a green hoodie and jeans at the counter. Caroline nodded apprehensively. "I need you to ask him about his werewolf friend Ray." Klaus said simply Caroline knew that couldn't be all then it all made sense.

"Oh my God." Caroline whispered. "What is it, Care?" Stefan asked concerned. "That's why you took me isn't it? That's why you haven't turned me. Because you knew they wouldn't go anywhere near you or Stefan." Caroline said looking Klaus dead in the eye she was beyond livid right now. "I don't understand what's going on?" Stefan said confused. "What's going on Stefan is Klaus needs me to be the werewolf bait." Caroline's head was about to explode. "You really are smarter than people give you credit for." Only Klaus would compliant her before telling her to betray her own species.

"No I won't do it." Caroline said resolutely. "Didn't we already discuss you being presumptuous about your choices here, if it wasn't clear you don't have any." Klaus said in an angry tone. Then he did something she'd never seen him do, he smiled "then again I may have been too harsh so here are your options Caroline: One, you go talk to him and he leaves here unharmed. _Or I _compel the information out of him and we leave after Stefan kills everyone in this dinner. So what'll it be Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes immediately darted to the table in front of them, it was a family with a little girl who was maybe four. They were eating breakfast carelessly, they didn't know about the dangers that were just a table away. "I'll do it." She said while standing up. "Caroline" Stefan said trying to stop her. She just walked towards the man.

"Hi, I'm Caroline." She said cheerfully trying to hide her nerves. "I'm Bret. Can I help you?" The man said looking at her curiously. "Yeah you can I've been told you know a man named Ray?" Caroline said letting her nerves show a little more. "What's this about?" Caroline sighed she _so_ didn't want to play this card "I'm Caroline Forbes, my grandfather's name is Steven Forbes." A look of shock then realization crossed Bret's face "So, you're a werewolf." He whispered. "yep." She bit her lip.

"So why do you need Ray?" He asked her softly. She exhaled "I'm freaking out, ok? This thing happened a few weeks ago and now I have turn into this furry wolf every month for like the rest for my life. And all want to do rip someone's head off and that of course only goes away when I have the burning desire to-" he cut her off "Hey calm down." Bret said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

Caroline took a deep breath "The point is, I'm having a hard time adjusting and my grandfather thought it'd be a good idea if I was around other wolves so Ray's name came up." Bret looked at her sympathetically "last I heard he was in Tennessee, I hope that helps." He said and she murmured a quick thank you before heading back to the table.

"Well, gang it looks like we're going to Tennessee." Klaus said before getting up and heading to the car. Stefan and Caroline following dutifully behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long to update. It took me forever to decide how to end this chapter and I know it wasn't that great but the next one will better I promise. Thanks for being awesome. **


End file.
